Visser Three's Engagement Party
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Yep, that's right. Everyone's favourite Yeerk Visser is getting married. To who, you ask? Read and find out. This is a script I did for English class. The teacher seemed to like it...and it’s very weird. And pretty pointless.


Here you have found my warped little English assignment. By the time you have finished (or given up) you will probably wish you hadn't.  
  
I don't own Animorphs. I don't own EverWorld. I do own Kyra.  
  
This is my first story (well, script) on fanfiction.net. just in case you were wondering………  
  
  
  
VISSER THREE'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY  
  
Written by Silver Wolf  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
MARCO: (An Animorph- Jake's best friend, has an ongoing feud with Rachel. Dark hair and eyes.)  
  
TOBIAS: (An Animorph- Christopher's best friend. Blond with grey eyes.)  
  
CHRISTOPHER: (An EverWorlder-Tobias's best friend, always teasing Rachel. Blond with blue eyes.)  
  
RACHEL: (An Animorph- dedicated Shop-a-holic, Cassie's best friend. Blond with blue eyes.)  
  
JAKE: (The Animorph's leader-Marco's best friend, Rachel's cousin. Light brown hair and eyes.)  
  
CASSIE: (An Animorph-Rachel's best friend, total animal nut. Black hair and dark eyes.)  
  
AX: (An Andalite, also an Animorph-Tobias's uncle, loves most human food, especially cinnamon buns. Blue fur, stalk eyes, four legs, no mouth.)  
  
VISSER THREE: (The Yeerk leader. Has an Andalite host body.)  
  
CHAPMAN: (The Animorph's assistant principal. A controller.)  
  
KYRA: (Visser Three's fiancée, and Marco's cousin.)  
  
Melissa: (Chapman's daughter. A controller.)  
  
EREK: (Narrator. An android.)  
  
Several Hork-Bajir, Taxxon and Human controllers: (Guests at Visser Three's engagement party.  
  
ELLIMIST: (An almost all powerful being. Looks like a glowing blue old man.)  
  
CRAYAK: (Another almost all powerful being. Ellimist's archrival. Is going to appear to be a human with a black cloak on, whose only visible features are his two glowing red eyes.)  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE ONE  
  
(Wednesday 31st May 2002)  
  
  
  
EREK: The Animorphs and Christopher were in Cassie's barn, discussing the Yeerks as usual.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: So, what have the Yeerks been up to lately? Anyone know?  
  
CASSIE: Well, Chapman invited Visser Three to his house for dinner.  
  
MARCO: Aaahhhhh. Sucking up, I see. The Visser will love him for that.  
  
TOBIAS: Somehow I doubt it. Visser Three hates all the other Yeerks sucking up to him. He'll probably send Chapman to his room.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: I didn't know Chapman had a room.  
  
JAKE: Of course he has a room. Visser Three got all the little sub-vissers to build him one.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Oh. So, what do we do now?  
  
RACHEL: We wait for Marco to complain for an hour, and then we get on with the plan.  
  
AX: (in human morph) But Rachel, we do not have a plan as yet. Yet-uh. Ye- et. 'Yet' is a strange word. Ye-t-tuh. Yuh-et.  
  
MARCO: Ah, yes, this was just another boring day turning into animals and all that, until someone said 'yet'. Puh-leese!  
  
TOBIAS: Oh, shut up, Marco. But you are right………  
  
JAKE: C'mon you guys, be nice to Ax. It's not really his fault if the Andalite law book, rule 6674, says that the word 'yet' is strange.  
  
TOBIAS: Ummmmmm…Jake? There is no such thing as the Andalite law book and you know it.  
  
JAKE: I…um…I knew that. So, has anyone come up with a plan yet?  
  
MARCO: What are we planning to do?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey! The mailman just put a florescent purple envelope into your mailbox, Cassie.  
  
CASSIE: I wonder what that could be.  
  
EREK: So Cassie left the barn and came back a few minutes later, carrying the bright purple envelope.  
  
RACHEL: So, Cass, what is it?  
  
CASSIE: Whatever it is, it's addressed to all of us!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Even me?  
  
CASSIE: Yep.  
  
TOBIAS: And me?  
  
CASSIE: Yep, and even AX!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MARCO: Well, OPEN IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EREK: So Cassie opened the envelope.  
  
JAKE: Read it out, Cassie.  
  
CASSIE: It says; 'To the Animorphs, I would like to invite you and your friend Christopher to my wedding on the 9th of August 2002, and also to my engagement party on the 2nd June (This Friday), held at Vice Principal Chapman's house.' And it's from………  
  
EREK: Cassie faints dead away as she reads the very unexpected name at the end of the invitation.  
  
JAKE: Cassie, are you okay?  
  
RACHEL: Of course she's not okay, you moron, she's unconscious!!!  
  
Erek: Cassie wakes up and stares in horror at the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
CASSIE: I…I…I just can't believe it!!!!  
  
TOBIAS: C'mon, Cassie, spit it out, we want to know too!  
  
CASSIE: It's from……VISSER THREE!!!!!!!!!  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CASSIE: Really! And it says he's marrying some human girl called Kyra.  
  
MARCO: Hmm. She must be a strange girl to fall in love with the Visser.  
  
TOBIAS: Definitely.  
  
RACHEL: Now we get to think about what to wear.  
  
EREK: Everyone groaned as Rachel, a renowned shopaholic, takes out a pad of yellow writing paper and begins to write out exactly what everyone was going to wear, how much it was going to cost, and where they would buy it.  
  
SCENE TWO  
  
(The day after)  
  
EREK: Rachel gathered the others together the next day to go shopping. They met at the food court. This is not necessarily a good thing.  
  
AX: Tobias, Marco, I thought you said we would have cinnamon buns. Bun-zuh. Bunzzz. But we have not had any, and we have been here for twenty of your minutes.  
  
MARCO & TOBIAS: THEY'RE EVERYONE'S MINUTES, you moron!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AX: We have now been here for twenty-one of your minutes.  
  
JAKE: (Sighs) I suppose if we're going shopping with Rachel, we'd better eat now.  
  
AX: That is a very good idea, Prince Jake.  
  
JAKE: For the thousandth time, Ax, DON'T CALL ME PRINCE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AX: Yes, Prince Jake.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Actually, Marco, Tobias and I have been counting, and Jake? You've told Ax not to call you Prince one thousand, three hundred and…um…let me see, twenty four times.  
  
RACHEL: Can we eat now? I really want to get started on this shopping.  
  
JAKE: Oh, fine then. Marco, Tobias, you two go and get the food.  
  
MARCO: We'll be taking orders, now.  
  
EREK: Tobias takes out a yellow notepad and takes down the orders. He and Marco leave to get the food, and come back a few minutes later with two full trays of food.  
  
TOBIAS: So, we have cheeseburgers for me, Marco, Rachel, Jake and Christopher.  
  
MARCO: And a cinnamon bun for Ax and a salad roll for Cassie.  
  
TOBIAS: Coke for me, Marco, Jake and Christopher.  
  
MARCO: Orange juice for Rachel, Fanta for Cassie and Ax.  
  
EREK: So they ate their food, and Rachel dragged them all over the mall all day, buying what she thought looked good on all of her friends.  
  
SCENE THREE  
  
(The next day)  
  
EREK: On the morning of Visser Three's engagement party, Tobias, Marco, Christopher, Jake, Ax, Cassie and Rachel met at the barn, Rachel bringing the previous day's purchases.  
  
MARCO: I still don't see why we have to dress up! I mean, it's only Visser Three for Pete's sake!  
  
JAKE: Well, if it were my engagement party, I'd still want everyone to be dressed for the occasion, even my archenemies.  
  
TOBIAS: Jake, you've got too many archenemies to invite to any party!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: And more who're just regular enemies!  
  
CASSIE: They're all of our enemies, not just Jake's.  
  
AX: I hope that the Visser did not include Crayak in his list of invitees. Teeess. Vit-eezz. Zzz.  
  
MARCO & TOBIAS: AX!!!!!!!!  
  
AX: Yes?  
  
TOBIAS: Quit playing with your words!  
  
MARCO: It gets really annoying after a while.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Or a few minutes.  
  
RACHEL: Well, if he invites Crayak, then he'll definitely invite the Ellimist.  
  
CASSIE: Oh, I hope not!  
  
RACHEL: Okay, Cassie? You and me will get changed in that stall there. And guys, you can get changed in the hayloft.  
  
CASSIE: And if any of you come down before Rachel and I say you can, you will be a bunch of seriously dead super heroes. Got it?  
  
MARCO, TOBIAS & CHRISTOPHER: Sir, yes Sir!  
  
TOBIAS: Or in your case; Ma'am.  
  
EREK: So the guys went up to the hayloft, and the girls went into the empty stall.  
  
CASSIE: You guys can come down now!  
  
(GUYS ENTER)  
  
JAKE: Nice dress, Cassie.  
  
CASSIE: Thanks, Jake. All you guys look great.  
  
MARCO: We know, but thanks anyway.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: You look really nice too, Rachel. Too bad that leather jacket was too expensive.  
  
RACHEL: You're just lucky that Tobias made me buy something sensible for you, or otherwise you'd probably be wearing something pink and yellow!  
  
TOBIAS: Oh, be nice, Rachel. So, are we all ready to go?  
  
MARCO & CHRISTOPHER: Yep!  
  
CASSIE & AX: Yes.  
  
JAKE & RACHEL: Sure.  
  
TOBIAS: Then let's go!  
  
SCENE FOUR  
  
(That afternoon)  
  
EREK: The Animorphs and Christopher walked the short distance from Cassie's barn to Chapman's house, where Visser Three's engagement party was being held. They arrived there fifteen minutes late. Jake knocked on the door. And it was answered by……  
  
MARCO: KYRA!  
  
KYRA: MARCO! What are you doing here?  
  
MARCO: Well, we got an invitation, so we figured we'd come.  
  
VISSER THREE: (Comes up behind Kyra) Ah, the Animorphs are here! Come in, come in.  
  
EREK: So they followed Visser Three and Kyra into Chapman's house, where there was a large party in full swing.  
  
VISSER THREE: I wasn't sure you were going to come. You missed all the speeches and stuff, so you can eat, dance, and have a good time, please.  
  
EREK: Visser Three and Kyra go and talk to a bunch of Hork-Bajir controllers, leaving the others to party.  
  
JAKE: Marco, how do you know Kyra?  
  
MARCO: She's my cousin.  
  
TOBIAS: So you're going to be related to the Visser?  
  
MARCO: So it seems.  
  
RACHEL: That sounds so fun. I'm sooo jealous.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Rachel, if sarcasm were a liquid, we'd all be drowned.  
  
RACHEL: Duh!  
  
MARCO: Oh, I suppose I'll get over it. Anyway, I'm going to go and talk to the Visser. Anyone going to come with me?  
  
TOBIAS: I will.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Me too.  
  
EREK: So they walked over to where Visser Three was arguing with Chapman about the flavour of the drink.  
  
VISSER THREE: I'm telling you, Chapman, it's Diet Coke!  
  
CHAPMAN: No, it's Pepsi, I'm sure of it!  
  
VISSER THREE: Diet Coke!!!  
  
CHAPMAN: Pepsi!!!  
  
VISSER THREE: DIET COKE!!!  
  
CHAPMAN: PEPSI!!!  
  
MARCO: Hey you guys, relax.  
  
TOBIAS: Besides, you're both wrong. It's Dr Pepper! I saw the bottles.  
  
VISSER THREE & CHAPMAN: Oh.  
  
CHAPMAN: It's nice to see that you could take a break from your video games to come.  
  
MARCO: Well, my computer crashed……  
  
CHRISTOPHER: And so did mine. AND my playstation blew up……  
  
CHAPMAN: So Tobias, what happened to your computer?  
  
TOBIAS: Nothing. I came to stop these two from killing each other. My computer is in perfect condition. Well, except for Microsoft Works………  
  
CHAPMAN: What's wrong with Microsoft Works?  
  
TOBIAS: It doesn't.  
  
CHAPMAN: Doesn't what?  
  
TOBIAS: Work.  
  
CHAPMAN: Oh. Well, have any of you seen Melissa?  
  
MARCO & TOBIAS: No, sorry.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Nope. Do you need her for anything in particular, Mr. Chapman?  
  
CHAPMAN: No, not really, I was just wondering where she was.  
  
VISSER THREE: Oh, there she is, over there with Jake and the others.  
  
MARCO: So, Visser, how did you meet my cousin?  
  
VISSER THREE: Well, I was - what was that noise?  
  
EREK: Suddenly, everything goes black. Five seconds later, the lights come back on to reveal all the Animorphs, Christopher, Visser Three, Kyra, Chapman and Melissa standing together, with all the other guests hiding in the background.  
  
Then the door flies open to reveal two figures, an old blue man and a black cloaked figure with glowing red eyes. The Ellimist and Crayak.  
  
ELLIMIST: So sorry we're late, Visser, but Doofus Features here decided to take a wrong turn at Mars.  
  
CRAYAK: Which I wouldn't have done if Freak Face hadn't took a wrong turn at the Taxxon home world.  
  
VISSER THREE: Oh that's all right. Just make yourselves at home.  
  
CRAYAK: Thanks.  
  
EREK: So everyone went back to the party. Marco talked to his cousin.  
  
MARCO: So Kyra, are you enjoying the party?  
  
KYRA: Yeah, I am. I'm glad you and your friends could make it, Marco.  
  
MARCO: Me too. However, I have one question.  
  
KYRA: What's that, Cuz?  
  
MARCO: Why did you pick to have Dr. Pepper instead of Coke or Pepsi?  
  
EREK: On the other side of the room………  
  
TOBIAS: Chris, I seem to remember that we made a bet a few months ago…?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Oh man! I hoped you had forgotten!  
  
ELLIMIST: What did you bet on?  
  
TOBIAS: I bet Chris that the Visser would get married some time this year.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: And I said he wouldn't.  
  
ELLIMIST: How much did you bet?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Um, ten bucks?  
  
TOBIAS: Dream on, Hitchcock, dream on. I believe that you owe me fifty dollars.  
  
CRAYAK: You bet FIFTY DOLLARS that the Visser wouldn't get married?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Well………um………yeah? I figured that no one would marry the Visser, so I was going to make fifty dollars.  
  
TOBIAS: And now you're not. So, Chris, when are you going to be able to pay me back?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Sometime next year? Next century? Next millennium? I don't knoow, I'm flat broke!  
  
TOBIAS: Oh well. Hey Crayak, do you get hay fever?  
  
CRAYAK: No, why?  
  
TOBIAS: Well, your eyes look really bloodshot………  
  
CRAYAK: Tobias, my eyes are supposed to look this way! They glow red. It's supposed to look scary.  
  
TOBIAS: Oh………sorry………they do look kinda scary………  
  
CRAYAK: (Eagerly) Really? Do you really think so?  
  
TOBIAS: Uh, sure. I mean, if you weren't used to seeing things much scarier………  
  
CRAYAK: Well, thanks, Tobias. I think.  
  
JAKE: (Walks over) Hey Crayak?  
  
CRAYAK: Yes Jake?  
  
JAKE: Do you want to come play a game of darts with me and a few of the others?  
  
CRAYAK: Sure. Is there a picture on the dartboard?  
  
JAKE: There's a picture of Erek on it.  
  
EREK: HEY! I'm doing a perfectly good job with the narration here, and you're going to throw darts at me?  
  
JAKE: Well, it's not my dartboard………  
  
VISSER THREE: (Walks over after hearing Erek's voice complaining) It's my dartboard, and I'll have a picture of whoever in the universe I want!  
  
EREK: Well sor-rey! Do you want to have to have a fill in narrator?  
  
JAKE: NO! Erek, please, we're so sorry, we'll do almost anything for you to stay!  
  
EREK: Almost anything?  
  
JAKE: Well, we have some limits………  
  
TOBIAS: Definite limits. Like no free strip shows.  
  
EREK: Like I'd really want to see you guys strip!  
  
TOBIAS: I meant the girls………  
  
EREK: Oh. Well, I'll just get back to narrating. We'll talk later.  
  
So, back to Visser Three's Party………  
  
CRAYAK: So Jake, let's go and play that dart game.  
  
JAKE: Okay. Anyone else want to play?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: No, not really. Erek might bite me.  
  
EREK: HEY! I don't bite. I could get one of my dogs to do it for me.  
  
MARCO: Uh, no thanks, Jake; I don't really want to face Erek's wrath.  
  
ELLIMIST: Nah, I don't really want to either.  
  
JAKE: Well, okay, but you don't know what you're missing!  
  
EREK: Jake and Crayak went off to play darts on that offensive dartboard. Also playing were Visser Three, Kyra, Rachel, Cassie and Melissa. Chapman, Marco, Tobias, Christopher and the Ellimist stood on the other side the room and conversed.  
  
At the dartboard………  
  
JAKE: So, who goes first?  
  
CRAYAK: How about we do it in this order: Jake, me, Visser Three, Kyra, Melissa, Cassie and Rachel?  
  
RACHEL: How come I have to be last?  
  
MELISSA: You can swap places with me if you like, Rach.  
  
RACHEL: Thanks, Melissa.  
  
EREK: And the dart game began. All those who play will suffer, let me assure you!  
  
ELLIMIST: Just get on with the narration, Erek.  
  
EREK: Fine! (Sigh) No one appreciates me………  
  
On the other side of the room………  
  
MARCO: Hey Tobias, did Chris pay up on your bet?  
  
CHAPMAN: What bet?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Tobias and me bet on when the Visser would or would not get married. I lost.  
  
TOBIAS: Yeah, and you still haven't paid up.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: And how do you expect me to have fifty bucks in my wallet or pocket?  
  
TOBIAS: Well, I thought you might be prepared to lose………  
  
EREK: Oh, get along, you two.  
  
MARCO: I thought you were narrating.  
  
EREK: Well, I got bored, so I decided to talk a little more.  
  
CHAPMAN: So when are you intending on paying up, Chris?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Whenever I have more money.  
  
EREK: Tobias, you'll be lucky if you get paid back in this lifetime!  
  
TOBIAS: (rolls eyes) Tell me about it.  
  
ELLIMIST: Chapman, when will this party finish?  
  
CHAPMAN: Well it's about four thirty now, so probably around five.  
  
ELLIMIST: Cool.  
  
MARCO: Ellimist, since when do you say things like 'cool'?  
  
ELLIMIST: Since I started hanging out with Tobias.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Tobias, is there something you wanted to share with us?  
  
TOBIAS: The Ellimist wanted to have practice at being a human.  
  
ELLIMIST: For no particular reason.  
  
TOBIAS: So he came and asked me if I could help him.  
  
CHAPMAN: Errm, but Ellimist, if you're all-powerful, why on Earth-  
  
MARCO: Or off Earth.  
  
CHAPMAN: -did you need Tobias's help?  
  
ELLIMIST: Um, lets say Crayak and I had a bet, and I wasn't allowed to use my omnipotent powers.  
  
CRAYAK: (from the other side of the room) Yeah, and I can't believe I lost that darn bet!  
  
MARCO: Get over yourself.  
  
CRAYAK: Been there, done that, booriiing!  
  
MARCO: There are too many people placing bets on too many different things!  
  
CHAPMAN: You're right, Marco. Now, can we stop the bet talk and enjoy the last twenty minutes of the party?  
  
TOBIAS & CHRISTOPHER: Sorry, Vice Principal Chapman.  
  
CRAYAK: Yeah, sorry.  
  
ELLIMIST: Well, I'm not sorry. I won the bet, so Crayak; I believe you owe me an Andalite Fighter.  
  
TOBIAS: You bet an Andalite Fighter?  
  
CRAYAK: Yep. Know any Andalites who can sell me one?  
  
MARCO: Uh, not really, but Ax might.  
  
TOBIAS: Hey, where is Ax, anyway? I haven't seen him since we came through the door.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: I don't know where he is!  
  
MARCO: Jake! Girls! Get over here!  
  
EREK: So Jake, Rachel and Cassie; accompanied by Visser Three, Kyra, Crayak and Melissa went over to where the others were standing on the other side of the room.  
  
JAKE: What's the problem?  
  
MARCO: We don't know where Ax is.  
  
ELLIMIST: I haven't seen him at all.  
  
JAKE: Well he's got to somewhere! Let's look for him.  
  
EREK: So they spread out, looking for Ax. And again, they neglected to ask me if I'd seen him. They didn't event think of that, did they? Nooo, they searched all over the place.  
  
ELLIMIST: Except wherever it is that Ax is hiding.  
  
EREK: I thought I was the one doing the narration around here!  
  
ELLIMIST: Sorry Erek.  
  
TOBIAS: Erek, do you know where Ax is?  
  
EREK: Maybe. Maybe not. But you do realize that this is going to cost you guys more than what you're already doing to keep me narrating.  
  
TOBIAS: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
EREK: Then I'll tell you where he is. Although why you didn't check there in the first place is beyond me.  
  
MARCO: Get to the point, Metal Maniac.  
  
EREK: Well, my Animorph friends, your Andalite is pigging out in the kitchen.  
  
TOBIAS: Why didn't I think of that?  
  
MARCO: No idea.  
  
VISSER THREE: Well, why don't you go get him before Chapman and his family starves to death?  
  
KYRA: That's a good idea. And then you can go home. It's quarter past five, don't you know?  
  
CASSIE: Sure, we'd better do that.  
  
TOBIAS: Thanks for telling us where he is, Erek.  
  
EREK: No problem. Sheesh, what an Android has to do to get a little appreciation around here!  
  
So, they collected Ax, (who had a major stomach ache) said goodbye to Visser Three, Kyra, Chapman and Melissa, left; and took Crayak and the Ellimist with them. They walked to Cassie's barn.  
  
At the barn………  
  
Tobias, Marco, Christopher, Crayak and the Ellimist were lounging on the hay bales. Jake was helping Cassie fix a broken cage, Ax was spewing in a bucket in a spare stall, and Rachel was studying for a math test.  
  
CRAYAK: Well, I hate to disappoint anyone, but the Ellimist and I have to get going.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Okay, bye.  
  
EREK: So Crayak and the Ellimist left, leaving the Animorphs and Christopher pretty much where they started.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: So, guys, what have the Yeerks been up to lately?  
  
EREK: Guys? Don't we have a little negotiating to do?  
  
TOBIAS: Maybe. Yeah. What do you want?  
  
EREK: Well………………  
  
(Scene ends)  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
(Thank Goodness!) 


End file.
